On Tuesday, Tiffany walked to a toy store at night and decided to buy a race car for $1.26. Tiffany handed the salesperson $8.29 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ Tiffany received $7.03 in change.